


There Is Just One Thing I Need

by Varewulf



Series: Let Chris Be a Happy Fluff [5]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Merry Chris-mas, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: When thoughts of a passionate kiss keep Yukine Chris awake, she starts thinking about what she actually wants from her relationship with Hibiki and Miku. Which leads her to a plan that really seemed like a good idea at the time.





	There Is Just One Thing I Need

**Author's Note:**

> For our fourth Christmas themed story, we're going back to Symphogear for more Chris, Hibiki, and Miku. I'm such a sucker for those three, and I'm not sorry. The inspiration for this one is two-fold. First there was a piece of fanart I saw on Twitter a while back, and secondly I learned that Takagaki Ayahi, the VA for Yukine Chris, has done a cover of All I Want For Christmas. It's amazing.  
> I recommend listening to it: https://vimeo.com/81879497  
> This was overall a lot of fun to write.

Yukine Chris couldn't sleep. This was nothing new, but this time it wasn't for any of the typical reasons. No nightmares, no haunting trauma, no crippling anxiety. Well, maybe you could call it anxiety in a way. What was occupying Chris's mind so much was a kiss.

They had been decorating at the school, and Hibiki and Miku had come to help out, as Chris had gone a little overboard with accepting responsibility. While Chris was on her knees checking the garlands around a door-frame, she had noticed a part that wouldn't sit right. So without thinking she had said: "Hey Hibiki, get me the tape." It had been a slip of the tongue. She hadn't meant to say the dummy's name.

There hadn't been a response initially, but before Chris could repeat the request, she heard: "Here, Chris-chan." Chris had turned to accept the tape, but instead Hibiki had leaned down, grabbed her head, and kissed her. Like, speaking of a slip of the tongue, Hibiki had fully explored Chris's mouth with hers. Chris hadn't known how to react. She couldn't really remember how she had reacted, if she had returned the kiss or not, just that afterwards she had sunk down, and simply sat there for what felt like forever.

At some point she had managed to ask: "D-dummy, w-what was that for?"

And Hibiki had replied very happily: "You said my name!"

It wasn't like it was their first kiss. She had shared kisses with both Hibiki and Miku, but they had been brief, almost chaste at times. Cute and sweet, but fairly innocent. Of course things got passionate when they had sex, but the kisses weren't the main focus then. This had just been one deep kiss with no distractions, and it had felt very different from any others they had done. She couldn't get it out of her head.

She had looked towards Miku afterwards, who had seemed surprised, but not unhappy. She had even given Chris a thumbs up. Chris felt embarrassed that she was wondering whether Miku could kiss in the same way. It was Miku's fault in the first place for getting Chris to say the dummy's name once, so now it was stuck in her mind!

Ugh, Chris just kept tossing and turning. Usually she would contact Hibiki or Miku by this point, but that felt really embarrassing considering why she couldn't sleep. Even if she went over, she might still be kept awake considering the reason she wasn't sleeping in the first place. She gently reached up and placed a couple of fingers on her lower lip. It was like she could still feel it.

"Argh!" she screamed, and threw off her covers. This was infuriating! A badass warrior like her, a lady with true style, turned into such a mess by a single kiss. Just because it had been amazing, it shouldn't have this effect on her. Just because it had been so... warm.

This was hopeless. She wasn't getting anywhere, certainly not to sleep, so she went into the bathroom. Splashing some water on her face made her feel a little calmer. Maybe it was time to think seriously on where she wanted this relationship to go.

She knew very well that she had deliberately not thought about it, and instead just... gone along with it. Even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone else, she knew she was afraid of taking this seriously. Afraid to really commit to it, in case... in case anything happened. But now that she couldn't sleep anyway because her mind was so fixated on this kiss, it was hard to keep those thoughts away.

What did she want? Probably the same as everyone else: happiness. She didn't think she deserved that, not after everything she had done, and all the ways she kept failing. There was still so much left to atone for. But those two made her feel... happy. And Stefan had yelled at her for being too caught up in the past. It wasn't that simple though. You had to make up for your crimes, you couldn't just forget them. She truly believed that.

She wandered out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen. She was hungry now.

Yet Hibiki and Miku, they... wouldn't leave her alone. They were so determined to bother her. To... love her. She had been terrified when they had just announced that out loud. It wasn't fair. It had brought out all of her insecurities and fears about where this was going, and whether it was okay for her to take part in it. She hadn't figured that part out. Hadn't wanted to think about it. But now she really should. It wasn't fair to them either.

The fridge didn't have a lot in it. She should go shopping tomorrow. Though there should be a bag of crisps somewhere... in this drawer? Aha! At least that was something. She found herself a seat and popped the bag open.

The thing was... if she was being brutally honest with herself; she loved them back. Ignoring all her bullshit excuses, all her cowardice and reservations, whether she deserved it or not, that was the truth that lay buried underneath it all. She could admit that much to herself, at least while she was sleep-deprived, and hence too tired to keep dancing around the subject. Maybe it was time she stopped being a coward, embraced her feelings, and did something about it. Maybe it was okay to accept their help and support. Maybe she didn't have to be alone.

But what should that 'something' be? Well, Christmas was coming up soon...

And so Yukine Chris's tired brain, fueled by half a bag of chili-flavoured crisps, came up with a plan. It truly seemed like a good idea at the time.

\---

Hibiki was quite excited. It wasn't often Chris invited them over of her own accord. Usually Hibiki and Miku invited themselves over, while Chris grumbled and tried to not look too happy about it.

Chris had let them in, told them to find a seat in the living room, and wait for her there. Looking around it seemed like she had really put her heart into decorating. There was more Christmas stuff here than Hibiki and Miku had bothered putting up at home. Chris got really excited about these sorts of things, even though she wouldn't admit it.

She hadn't said why she invited them over, though. Not that she needed a reason, and the two of them weren't going to turn her down anyway, but Miku had noticed that the message had said that Chris would 'appreciate it' if they showed up. That had flown past Hibiki's notice, but Miku had picked up on that as unusual phrasing for Chris to use.

While Hibiki sat down, Miku made herself at home by going to make some tea. She noticed Chris had a pack of some sort of 'Christmas blend', so she figured she'd try that. There was a smell of cinnamon to it, and something else she couldn't place. Maybe it would come through better when tasting it.

Chris was really taking her time, so Miku had time to get the tea done, and sit back down with mugs for both herself and Hibiki. Even setting one down for Chris to have when she returned.

In the other room Chris was ready to go, but she was struggling with some second thoughts. Now that those two were actually here, and she was feeling more awake, suddenly this didn't seem like such a good idea after all. She had gone through all the steps so far: Decorating the whole apartment, getting the costume, having Hibiki and Miku come over, setting up the karaoke, and practising the song. The remote for the sound system was in her hand, she was all dressed up, and had even taken the time to set up a microphone, even though she probably didn't need it in such a small space. Everything was ready.

But what if they didn't like it? What if they thought she looked ridiculous? What if they laughed? What if she stumbled, or forgot the lyrics? What if the sound system blew up, and burned down the apartment?

 _Gah, no!_ She slapped herself to try to snap out of it. If she backed down now, she would be the worst. And she really, _really_ didn't need any more regrets in her life. It was time to do this. So she raised the remote, hit play, and put it down on a table.

Hibiki and Miku both looked up when the music started. This tune sounded familiar. Hadn't they heard this while they went shopping the other day? Then they heard singing.

♫ _A-ah-aiiiiiii don't want a lot for Christmas_ ♫

It was coming out of the speakers like the music, but it was clearly Chris's voice.

♫ _There is just one thing I nee-eed_ ♫

Chris herself slowly stepped into the room. She was wearing a Santa costume: Sleeveless, with a short skirt, red boots, black thigh-high stockings, and a proper cap on top.

♫ _I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree_ ♫

She was holding a microphone, and her cheeks had a nice shade of pink that complimented her outfit well.

♫ _I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know_ ♫

In spite of her embarrassment, she was able to look at both of her lovers, and extended her free hand towards them.

♫ _Make my wish come truuueeee. All I want for Christmaaaaas iii-hii-hiiiis yoooouuuuuu_ ♫

Slowly she turned her hand around, and pointed her finger at them by the end of that line. _Oh gods, what the hell am I doing?_ she thought, but then the beat picked up, and her instincts told her to just go along with the song.

Hibiki and Miku were both awestruck. This was just about the last thing they could have expected to happen. Unfortunately with her poor English grades, Hibiki understood next to nothing of the lyrics, but Miku certainly got it. Most of it. Regardless it was a very impressive performance. As Chris got more into it, they could tell she forgot about her embarrassment, and just sang her heart out. She always looked so happy when she was singing.

If she wasn't so enraptured by the sight of Chris singing and dancing, Miku might have taken the time to explain it all to Hibiki. Though Hibiki was also too into it to think to ask. While it might sound corny, you could say that Chris's feelings still came across loud and clear.

When she finished, Chris was slightly out of breath. She had gotten more into that than she thought she would. She turned to look at Hibiki and Miku, and found them to be just staring at her with expressions of amazement. And not saying anything. _Why aren't they saying anything?_ Chris wondered as a feeling of panic crept up on her. Maybe this had been a mistake after all.

"Chris-chan..." Hibiki was deeply moved. "I didn't understand a word of that, but I loved it," she said.

While Hibiki meant that as a compliment, it still made Chris facepalm. _This definitely was a mistake_.

"Hibiki," Miku said in a hushed tone, before she leaned over and whispered a brief summary of what the song was about.

Hibiki's expression lit up. "Oh!" She started grinning.

Which Chris didn't really think was any better. Well, it could have been worse, and there was still one more part to this plan. She was already blushing so hard that she was starting to blend in with the costume, so she might as well go for it.

There were pockets on the costume, so from one of them she took out a bit of mistletoe, and held it over her head. They were both just looking at her again. "Just... take a hint, okay?" she said.

Hibiki and Miku turned to look at each other, then giggled. "All right," Miku said, and got up. "I think it's my turn to go first."

As Miku came closer, Chris had to fight the urge to back away. The way Miku was looking at her made Chris feel like she was prey about to be devoured. But she stood her ground, even as Miku put her arms around her. It all seemed to happen so fast from there, and Miku's lips were pressed against her own before Chris knew it. A shiver ran up her spine, to the base of her skull. It felt like her hair rose with it. She dropped the mistletoe, and her knees lost their strength. If Miku hadn't been holding her so tight, she would have dropped to the floor. Miku's tongue tasted sweet.

Chris let out a mewling sound when Miku finally broke the kiss. Miku licked her lips before asking: "There, is that what you wanted?" Chris managed to nod.

Hibiki had at some point gotten up, and come over, as she was there to pat Chris on the head. "Merry Chris-mas," she said, and Miku giggled.

"You're both such... dorks..." Chris was able to say. She wasn't that far gone. Yet. But the night was still young.


End file.
